


The Flirtation

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, jeronica ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: "Maybe we could meet up. You know, talk about that English project we have to do for Mrs. Beamer." She said teasingly.He knew that's not what she would want to talk about at all. The two of them had been orbiting each other for months now, unable to really have an opportunity to take the flirtation any further. But it was obvious that they were both getting antsier and edgier for something more to happen. Josie's mini concert at her house would be the perfect possibility."Yeah, or we could get drunk and makeout." Jughead shot back with a devious smile on his handsome face.





	The Flirtation

“But think about all those men who died from diseases that they had never even heard of before, all so we could build a railroad that was barely 47 miles long? And just so people could go find gold in a shorter amount of time?” Veronica argued as she sat in her U.S. History class discussing the construction of the Panama Canal Railway.

Jughead shook his head, disagreeing.

“It was unfortunate that so many men died, I agree. But it was for a greater good. A lot of the building equipment we use today was created when the railway was built. We wouldn’t have become the global power that we are today if we hadn’t built that railway and then later on the canal.”

But Veronica scoffed.

“I’m not saying we _shouldn’t_ have gone into Isthmus to build it. We needed an interoceanic way of travel for many reasons. I just don’t think it was fair for the primary motivation to be for making millions from the Gold Rush. And none of those families were ever compensated by Aspinwall for the loss of their family members.”

Jughead started to speak, but he had nothing. Veronica had made a compelling argument and he was beyond impressed. He knew she was smart, she always had been. But lately, he had been noticing it a lot more.

Maybe it was because it was their senior year and they had more classes together now then they’d ever had before. He found himself going toe to toe with her in everything from History, to English, to even P.E. She was owning him when it came to running the mile on the track, and as it was, he was fast. Regardless, the competition with Veronica had sparked something within him that he hadn't expected.

The bell rang and he couldn’t help but chuckle as Veronica gave him a victorious grin before gathering her books and her Louis Vuitton bag.

“Nicely done, Princess.” He said as he walked behind her, unable to stop himself from checking out her every curve.

Lately, he’d had a hard time seeing Veronica the way he once had before, a haughty socialite with plenty of daddy’s money to burn. 

He could admit to himself that he was incredibly attracted to her, that he often found himself staring at her lips when she spoke. She made him feel things he'd never felt before. Things he hadn't even felt with Betty, even though he had dated the Cooper darling for nearly two years. 

When he and Betty had broken up over the summer, Jughead wasn't sure he'd get over it. But now, Betty Cooper was a fading thought as he trained his focus on the stunning, vivacious Veronica Lodge.

"You _too_ , Jones. Is it weird that debating with you gets me really hot?"

Jughead smirked. 

This was their game. This shameless flirting. But so far, that's all it had been. Just words delivered with half opened eyes and a velvety voice. Jughead could feel the twitch in his jeans as she gave him that sultry grin that she wore so well on her gorgeous face.

"Not weird at all. _Watching_ you debate gets me really hot." He replied as he put a hand on her lower back and guided her over to the bank of lockers outside of the classroom.

"So are you going to Josie's thing tomorrow night?" Veronica asked him as she bit her bottom lip, covered flawlessly in a plum red lip gloss.

Jughead nodded as he leaned casually against the lockers.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I'm writing a review of her performance for the Blue and Gold." He replied, not feeling at all reluctant about attending a high school party if it meant he'd get to see Veronica in one of her sexy party dresses for the whole night.

"Maybe we could meet up. You know, talk about that English project we have to do for Mrs. Beamer." She said teasingly. 

He knew that's not what she would want to talk about at all. The two of them had been orbiting each other for months now, unable to really have an opportunity to take the flirtation any further. But it was obvious that they were both getting antsier and edgier for something more to happen. Josie's mini concert at her house would be the perfect possibility.

"Yeah, or we could get drunk and makeout." Jughead shot back with a devious smile on his handsome face.

Veronica's eyes widened for a just a split second, caught off guard by Jughead's blunt suggestion, but she quickly reclaimed her usual cool demeanor.

"Hmmm, I suppose we'll have to see about that. I'm not that easy, Jughead Jones."

And with that, she walked away slowly, knowing he was watching her and wanting to make it worth his while.

Jughead exhaled as he took off his beanie and ran his hand through his hair. He had no idea what it was that came over him when he talked like that. It was so out of character for him, so unusual. But Veronica did something to him that he couldn't explain, nor fully understand. But whatever it was made him feel an energy and an intensity that he'd never felt before. And it was addictive. She was in his veins.

\---

Veronica smoothed out the front of her dress after exiting the town car that had dropped her off at the mayor's palatial estate up in the hills of Riverdale. She'd been to Josie's house many times before, but tonight it was different. Tonight, Jughead Jones would be there and her pulse raced knowing he might be inside at that very minute.

She had worn her newest, and slinkiest, black dress; though she knew Jughead cared more about brains than beauty. She still wanted to see that look he got on his face whenever she wore something short and tight.

The reaction she expected to get from him gave her a thrill she couldn't put into words. 

Veronica chuckled to herself as she walked up the steps to the front entrance of the large home. If you had told her a year ago that she would be head over heels crazy about the school's resident Holden Caulfield, and self-proclaimed weirdo bad boy, she would have laughed. She would have claimed that they were far too different, from different backgrounds, with different outlooks on life. Plus, they were in love with other people.

But ever since their senior year began, she noticed a change. Jughead had joined the Southside Serpents, which brought with it a new confidence he hadn't seemed to have before. He and Betty had lost their viriginities to each other, which also seemed to contribute to Jughead's newfound swagger.

Having classes with him forced the two of them together in a way they had never experienced before. They had gotten to know each other better, and she'd had the pleasant discovery that she and Jughead were a lot more alike than she had previously thought.

And Veronica couldn't ignore the looks he would throw her way. The intensity in his eyes, the way he seemed to see right into her soul, the way he looked at her like he wanted to take her away somewhere private and do unspeakable things to her. It made her heart pound and her hands shake. It was surreal, and she reveled in it.

"Hey gorgeous."

She was brought out of her Jughead filled thoughts by the sound of his voice, speaking to her in that deep tone that she had never heard him use before until they'd begun their game of merciless flirtation.

"Hey handsome." She replied, turning to see him standing just inside of the front foyer, looking like a mother's nightmare in his leather Serpent jacket, his ever present beanie tucked away in his pocket, and oozing sex and danger.

"Here. For you." Jughead said with a grin as he handed Veronica a champagne flute full of the bubbly beverage.

"Trying to get me drunk already, Jones?" She asked as she took a generous sip, but not taking her eyes off of him. She didn't at all mind if that was his intent.

She smiled amorously at him, for it wasn't often that he went without wearing his iconic hat. He was incredibly attractive with or without it, but seeing his black hair free and uncovered gave him a whole other vibe that felt forbidden and irresistible all at the same time.

"Not particularly, but I thought we might _both_ need something to loosen up. Because...to be honest, Veronica...I want something to happen between us tonight."

Veronica wasn't sure what to say. She felt the sudden jolt of anticipation, excitement, and even a little bit of fear. She wanted him, and it was clear that he wanted her too. But she didn't know if she could live up to whatever he'd been imagining about her in his mind, the fantasy that he might have created. She didn't want to disappoint him. She wanted to blow his mind.

"Veronica Lodge! Looking _good_. Looking hot!"

Reggie Mantle's booming voice suddenly interrupted her steamy conversation with Jughead.

"Oh...hey, Reggie." Veronica replied, not able to even fake being happy to see him. She wasn't.

"Let's go get a drink." Reggie said, not taking the hint as he took her elbow to guide her into the room where the party was already in full swing. 

For a weeknight, the majority of their classmates had come out to see Josie perform, and it was an impressive crowd.

"I already have a drink." Veronica said, pulling herself away from Reggie's grasp.

Reggie looked at her, confused.

"So you're just going to hang out _here_? With Rat Boy?"

Veronica looked over at Jughead, who wasn't even paying any attention to Reggie's insult. He was looking at Veronica with that intense gaze that made her heart skip.

"Absolutely. Why wouldn't I? Juggy's the hottest guy here."

Reggie scoffed, giving Jughead the dirtiest of looks before turning to head into the party. Veronica couldn't help but chuckle. Reggie had been defeated, which was not something that happened often, but Veronica delighted in it.

"Wow, you must _really_ dig me if you could turn Mantle down that easy." Jughead said teasingly as he stepped closer to Veronica, his arm snaked around her waist, his hand resting on her hip as they walked into the party.

"I think I have a much better option on the table." She replied as she looked up at him with a seductive smile.

The two stood together during Josie's performance while Jughead jotted down notes in his notebook for his article. She had noticed that he kept some part of his body touching her at all times and it thrilled her to no end. The contact made her feel an electricity that she'd never felt before in her whole life, not even with Archie. It was more intoxicating than the pricey champagne she was drinking.

When Josie's performance ended, everyone clapped and cheered, except Jughead.

"Did you not like the show?" Veronica asked him as she sipped her drink.

Jughead shrugged.

"As a writer, I try to stay objective. But I feel like she's just ripping off a very mediocre version of Rihanna."

Veronica shook her head.

"Are you crazy? I think she's the perfect combination of Ella Fitzgerald and Beyonce. A mix of classic and contemporary."

Jughead smirked.

"No, she's a Diana Ross lounge singer knock-off. There's nothing refreshing about what she just did. She's talented, but her act needs work."

Veronica narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know, if you weren't so sexy, I would slug you one right about now." She said as she playfully scowled at him.

Jughead's arm around her waist got a little tighter.

"Let me make you feel better by saying that I've seen Josie perform outstandingly before. She's better when she's not trying to be like someone else. And I'll make sure I write that in my review. Maybe she'll take it to heart."

Veronica still eyed him as if she was still offended by his words in regards to her talented friend. But in truth, she liked that Jughead had an opinion that he wasn't afraid to express. Even if it _did_ conflict with hers. The conflict only added to the fire between them.

"Maybe. And maybe now that you're done with your review, we can get out of here."

It was Jughead's turn to raise his eyebrows at Veronica. But she was done beating around the bush. She was done with the games. She wanted more, and she wanted it that night.

"Then let's go back to my place. My dad went to Bike Week in Daytona. I've got the trailer to myself."

Veronica's heart fluttered so fast that she almost felt dizzy with the lustful thoughts swirling around in her head. She couldn't get out of the McCoy mansion fast enough.

\---

Jughead basked in the way Veronica held on so tight to him as he navigated his motorcycle through the streets of the Southside. He never would have thought he'd be taking Veronica Lodge home with him, to be with him. 

He thought he'd be nervous and unsure, but all he felt was an overwhelming feeling of desire for the bold and breathtaking princess of the Northside.

And as they walked into Jughead's dark and quiet trailer, he immediately scooped her up in his arms.

"I don't think I can wait another second to have you naked, Veronica Lodge." He murmured as his hands shook while unzipping the back of her dress.

"Why don't you kiss me first." She panted as her hands dove into his hair, pulling his head down so that his lips were mere centimeters from her own.

He closed the gap between them, covering her mouth with his.

There was a collective sigh between them as they finally made the physical connection that both of them had been desperate for.

Veronica moaned softly, her lips parting just enough to allow Jughead to kiss her deeper, his tongue plunging into her mouth, sweeping against hers in hungry kisses.

Jughead couldn't get enough of the taste of her, like strawberries and champagne, a heady combination that caused his heart to slam inside his chest as he removed her dress completely, letting it pool around her feet on the floor in a black puddle, her incredible body rising up from it, ready to be ravaged by his eager hands, mouth, and throbbing erection.

He pulled away only slightly to allow her to remove his shirt before she ran her nails down his back, scoring it lightly from her overwhelmingly carnal need to claim him as her own.

He took her waist in his hands as he walked backwards to the bedroom, leading her along with him without his lips ever leaving hers. 

"Are you sure?" He managed to utter between kisses as he slid her panties down her hips, silently begging her to say yes.

But he got his answer when she stepped out of the lacy undergarment and pressed her bare skin against his.

"I need you." She replied, breathlessly before collapsing onto the bed.

There was no time to take time as he thrust himself into her hard, feeling as though he would no doubt fall apart if he wasn't inside of her as soon as she was underneath him.

"Holy _fuck_...Veronica..." He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him into her deeper.

She whimpered with ecstasy, as though she was fighting her climax, not ready to come, wanting this to last for as long as it could.

"You can come, baby. We have _all_ night." Jughead growled in her ear as he clutched her breast in his hand. He kissed along her hot, flushed skin, concentrating on the area of her neck where her pulse ticked rapidly.

"Oh Jug...oh _God_..." She sighed as her body shuddered underneath him, her core tightening around his cock.

Jughead couldn't stop himself from coming right after her, his body drenched in their sweat as he shivered from the intensity of his orgasm.

"That was incredible." Veronica's said as she attempted to catch her breath.

"I should have known that Jughead Jones would be an animal in the sack." She said with a laugh as she lay on his heaving chest. 

Jughead chuckled.

"Oh, Veronica...that was just the beginning."

\---

"I never would have thought you could make coffee this amazing." Veronica said as she sipped the hot beverage from the mug Jughead had given her the next morning.

"You know I'm a coffee connoisseur."

Jughead smiled as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I know. I've perfected my formula just for this very occasion." He said as he sat down across from her.

Veronica smiled, blushing. No one had ever made her feel the way Jughead did, and she wondered if she had ever really been in love before, because this wasn't how she'd felt with any other guy she had been with, even Archie.

"I guess we should get going to school, though I'd like to just stay here all day with you." She said, feeling bashful for being so uncharacteristically candid about how she was feeling.

But Jughead had a way of breaking down the walls she always kept around herself. She had always been so protective of her heart, always so cautious. But with him, she didn't want to be apprehensive. She wanted to lay herself bare for him, in every way.

Jughead gazed at her, smiling as if he knew exactly what she was sacrificing of herself, and being beyond grateful for it.

"It will be a chilly ride on the bike." He said as he picked up his Serpent jacket and handed it to her.

"You'll need to wear this."

Veronica smiled as she put on the worn leather jacket. She brought a change of clothes with her, anticipating the possible sleepover with Jughead, but she hadn't expected the cool, morning temperatures.

"Wow." Jugead said with a sigh as he looked her over.

"Being a Serpent would suit you, Princess."

She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Maybe I should join the gang. Get you a sidecar for that bike."

Jughead shook his head.

"There is no way I would let you near those neanderthals, if I can help it. But...I wouldn't mind seeing you wear my jacket again later...with nothing else on, of course."

He squeezed her ass playfully as they continued their early morning banter, not caring that they were dangerously close to being late for school. They were too wrapped up in each other and in what was beginning to happen between them. It was no longer a shameless flirtation. It was much more.

But once they'd arrived in the Riverdale High School parking lot on Jughead's motorcycle, loud and roaring before he switched off the ignition, all eyes were on the two of them.

"You okay with everyone staring at you today now that you're with me?" Jughead asked her as they walked through the main hallway, hand in hand, with Veronica still wrapped up in his jacket.

"I'm okay with everyone staring at me at anytime, but today, I'm proud for them all to see me with you, Jug."

He smiled warmly at her before leaning down to give her a sweet, quick kiss.

It was official. They were together, and she didn't care that everyone was whispering and gawking and watching their every movement as Veronica wore the leather jacket with the snarling snake on the back, an obvious sign that she was involved with the owner of that particular item of clothing. 

She was happy, and so was Jughead, and that was all that mattered to her in that moment. And that was all that would matter to her for as long as she was able to call him hers.

 

The End.

 


End file.
